¡Ping!
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: "Izuki, cállate" Por muy desagradable que pudiese sonar, aquellas 2 palabras eran las que más se escuchaban en el club de baloncesto de Seirin. No obstante, Izuki estaba acostumbrado, por eso el día que escucha a alguien reírse de una de sus bromas poco antes de un partido contra Kaijo se queda totalmente descolocado, y más aún al ver que se trata de... ¿Moriyama? One-shot MorIzuki


**Fanfic basado en la canción "Love is an open door" de Frozen.**

 **...**

"Izuki, cállate".

Por muy desagradable que pudiese sonar, aquellas 2 palabras eran unas de las que más se escuchaban durante los entrenamientos del club de baloncesto del instituto Seirin, junto con otras expresiones similares como "Izuki, muérete", "Izuki, por el amor de Dios", o simplemente un "AAAGGGHHH" generalizado por parte de sus compañeros de equipo cada vez que el mencionado hacía alguna rima o juego de palabras.

No obstante, Izuki estaba totalmente acostumbrado a aquellas respuestas negativas ante sus bromas, ya fuera por parte de sus compañeros de equipo o de cualquier otra persona (Ya que el número de chicas que habían salido despavoridas en cuanto Izuki les enseñó su libreta de juegos de palabras no era precisamente reducido) y, admirablemente, estas no le importaban en absoluto, no importaba cuántas veces le mandasen callar o cuántas veces escuchase quejidos y suspiros cada vez que hacía alguna rima, a él le encantaban sus terriblemente increíbles (O increíblemente terribles) bromas, y ni todos los "Cállate"s, ni todos los "Muérete"s, ni todos los "AAAGGGHHH"s del mundo iban a ser capaces de quitarle su hobby favorito.

\- ¡Kise se Kaijo!- Exclamó Izuki al ver a Kise tropezarse y caerse al suelo justo antes de que ambos equipos empezasen un partido de práctica.

\- Izuki, cállate.- Respondió Hyuuga inmediatamente, como siempre.- El partido empezará en 5 minutos, céntrate un poco.

\- Lo siento, no Kise ofender.- Sonrió el menor ignorándole totalmente.

\- Izuki, de ver...- Hyuuga fue a mandarle callar una segunda vez, pero, antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, se vio interrumpido por un sonido inusual.

Alguien se estaba riendo.

Alguien se estaba riendo de lo que Izuki había dicho.

ALGUIEN EN EL MUNDO HABÍA ENCONTRADO DIVERTIDO UN CHISTE DE IZUKI.

Al escuchar la risa, tanto Hyuuga como Izuki miraron a su alrededor bastante confundidos, ya que lo normal cada vez que Izuki hablaba era escuchar un suspiro de frustración, así que aquella reacción era algo bastante nuevo. Al mirar hacia el banquillo de Kaijo, se percataron de que se trataba del número 5, Moriyama, quien, aunque no se estaba carcajeando, sí que se estaba tapando un poco la boca para intentar que no se notase mucho que se estaba riendo del chiste sobre Kise, ya que no quería que este se diese cuenta y comenzase a protestar al respecto.

\- Ooh, veo que hay alguien que aprecia mis juegos de palabras.- Dijo Izuki sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Bien por ti.- Suspiró el más alto encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo con el resto del equipo, a sabiendas de que no iba a querer estar cerca de Izuki en el momento en el que encontrase a alguien que le considerase gracioso.

\- ¿Moriyama-san?- Preguntó Izuki acercándose a él, quien inmediatamente dejó de reír pensando que este se había molestado con él por hacerlo o algo parecido.

\- Eh... Sí, ¿por?

\- Moriyama... Moriyama...- Musitó poniéndose una mano en la barbilla pensativo, a lo que el mencionado le miró levantando una ceja sin entender.- ¡Ping! Moriyama llama a una llama en llamas.- Dijo levantando su dedo índice como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del mundo.

Moriyama guardó silencio durante un par de segundos, como procesando el chiste que Izuki acababa de hacer con su nombre, para a continuación echarse a reír otra vez, consiguiendo que al menor se le iluminase la mirada ante aquella reacción a la que estaba tan desacostumbrado.

\- Esa es buena, tengo que apuntarla.- Añadió sin pensar, rebuscando en su bolsillo para sacar su libreta de chistes y un bolígrafo.

\- ¿Apuntarla?

\- Síp, siempre apunto los juegos de palabras que se me ocurren.- Respondió sacando el cuaderno para escribir el juego de palabras de Moriyama.- Aunque nadie nunca quiere escucharlos.

Moriyama se quedó callado observando mientras Izuki apuntaba la broma en su libreta, y, durante un segundo, el menor se sintió algo inseguro ante su silencio, ya que, aunque a Moriyama le habían hecho gracia tanto el chiste de Kise como el suyo propio, la libreta era la que solía acabar espantando a la gente, y tenía un poco de miedo de que fuese a pasarle lo mismo con él, ya que aquel silencio era muy poco tranquilizador.

\- Yo sí quiero escucharlos.- Respondió él finalmente una vez vio que Izuki había terminado de escribir. Inmediatamente, este levantó la vista para mirarle y parpadeó un par de veces, ya que su respuesta le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa, y a continuación sonrió, emocionado por el interés que el mayor le estaba mostrando.- Por cierto, ¿en la portada pone 109?- Añadió señalando la parte frontal del cuaderno.

\- Sí.- Sonrió orgulloso.- En casa tengo los 108 tomos anteriores.- Añadió entregándole el cuaderno para que le echase un vistazo.- ¿Te gustan los juegos de palabras?

\- Son divertidos.- Asintió el mayor mientras pasaba algunas páginas.- Te llamabas Izuki, ¿verdad?- Preguntó al ver sus iniciales escritas en la primera página del cuaderno. El menor movió la cabeza afirmativamente y, al ver que Moriyama se quedaba mirando aquella página pensativo, dedujo que este iba a tratar de encontrar una rima con su nombre, y a fallar.

\- Izuki no rima con nada, Moriyama-san, es mejor intentarlo con mi primer nom...

\- ¡Ping!- Le interrumpió levantando el dedo índice, imitándole.- ¡Daisuki! ¡Izuki daisuki!- Sonrió satisfecho de haber dado con algo que rimase con el nombre del menor, haciendo a este sonrojarse un poco, tanto por la palabra que había escogido como por el hecho de que le estuviera siguiendo el rollo con el tema los juegos de palabras.

\- Eso rima.- Asintió Izuki asombrado de que a él no se le hubiera ocurrido primero.- Aunque pensé que antes de decirme algo como "Daisuki" me invitarías a comer al menos.- Añadió levantando una ceja.

\- Te puedo ofrecer parte de mi sandwich después del partido si quieres.

\- El uno acabamos los sandwiches del otro.- Dijo Izuki en tono meloso, como si fuera lo más bonito que le hubieran dicho en su vida.- ¿Si Seirin gana me lo das entero?

\- Como un verdadero caballero.- Asintió el mayor, haciendo la rima a propósito.- ¿Y si Kaijo gana?

\- Te invito a un sandwich mañana.

\- ¡Ping!- Exclamaron ambos a la vez levantando los dedos índice y echándose a reír.

Y, automáticamente después de eso, se pudo oír, no solo a los miembros de Seirin, sino también a los de Kaijo, soltar un tremendo "AAAGGGHHH".


End file.
